Secrets Don't Make Friends But Friends Tell Secrets
by NobodySpecialNobodyImportant
Summary: What would you do in a small town with big secrets and little people? Would you be like everyone else and stand in? Or would you be your own person and stand out?


_Chapter One_

_A Little Town Full of Big Secret and Little People_

My way of dealing with things is staying up in my room for days on end occasionally coming out for food and bathroom purposes. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do just that this time. This time we were moving.

* * *

Moving wasn't exactly what I wanted to do when I said I didn't like my school, sure things were BAD. But I didn't realize they were THAT bad. But of course, they were worse than what was on the outside layer. I thought things would just blow over after the summer was over but I was wrong. Way wrong.

* * *

I thought the things people were saying in the halls were just something that happened to everyone. But it didn't happen to Jessica or Angela. So why did it happen to me? Of all people, why me? The three of us were best friends, so why was it me that got caught? And why was it me that was getting punished? Why was it me they were talking about? Why was it JUST me? Weren't they to blame as much as I was?

* * *

Middle school was overrated, especially in Forks, Washington. It's a small town full of big secrets and small people. It just so happens this is the one secret that got out and landed me in another state for four years.

_Back to Where it All Began_

* * *

"Bella!"  
I heard my name being call from across the lot. I turned my head and saw them. Jessica and Angela, my best friends from seventh grade. I smiled and walked over to them. It's been two years and I haven't seen them since. They both grew up a ton. Jessica no longer wore her hair in two braids, wore her glasses, and her braces were taken off and she grew taller and thinned out quite a bit. She looked like she could be a runway model if it weren't for her chubby cheeks. Angela still wore her hair in a classic pony, she still had her signature glasses, but she was more lean and taller than Jessica was. Overall they were both extremely gorgeous.  
"When did you finally get boobs?" Jessica asked then giggled like she used to. I smiled.  
"Around the same time you got your braces off, buck teeth." She playfully pushed my arm and Angela rolled her eyes at us like she always did.  
"You guys are way too much to handle!" Ang said then laugh. We laughed with her, I really missed these girls. It doesn't matter what happened back in middle school. That was in the past. We're the perfect trio again just like before. "But seriously, Bella. You're so different! You're still short though." Ang ruffled my hair and took off toward the main building. I glared after her and turned to Jessica who was laughing.  
"And what do you think you're laughing at, bucktooth?" I threw a cheeky grin her way and started walking to the main building.  
"Bella, you suck!" I heard her shout from behind me, I laughed out loud and continued inside.

* * *

"I can't believe they still serve these disgusting school lunches, I thought they said it was going to change this year." Jessica said while inspecting her mystery meat sandwich, if you could even call it that.  
"I think it's moving… ew there's a hair in it!" I screamed and hid behind Angela. Jessica's faced turned green and she tossed her lunch behind her at some freshmen's table.  
"Hey, ladies. How's it goin'?" Mike said as he slid into the chair next to Jessica. Mike used to have the biggest crush on me in middle school and he just refused to take the hint. That is until Jessica had shown him interest, then two weeks later they were dating and they still are.  
"Jessica's food tried to eat me so she threw it at some freshmen." I said nonchalantly.  
"Interesting."  
"I thought it was."  
"Of course you did, Bella."  
"And what are you implying, Mike? Huh?!" I stared eyes wide open at him until everyone cracked up laughing.  
"You haven't changed a bit, Bells," I smiled. They had no idea how much I have changed.

* * *

Biology. How I absolutely despised this class. It was so boring, and so unneeded and just absolutely terrible. That is until I stepped into the room and saw who was assigned as my lab partner for the rest of the year.

**I do not own Twilight. Just this plot idea.**


End file.
